fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukimura Ami
Yukimura Ami '(幸村亜美 ''Yukimura Ami) is one of the main Cures in Season Heart Pretty Cure!. ''She is calm and also extremely intelligent. She is also the present-day incarnation of Winter Snowflake, the princess of snow and intelligence. Ami's alter ego is '''Cure Snowflake '(キュアスノーフレーク Kyua Sunōfurēku), the Pretty Cure of Winter. Her catchphrase is 'My love is sparkling like ice! '(私の愛は、氷のように輝きますさ！''Watashi no ai wa, kōri no yō ni kagayakimasu sa!). Appearance Ami has long black hair tied into a ponytail with a plait on the side of her head that goes back into her ponytail, and has blue-coloured eyes. She also wears blue stud earrings. Her casual outfit consists of old styled blue dress with white-coloured sleeves and dark blue colored ribbon on her neck. She wears blue slip-on shoes with a white bow on them. As Cure Snowflake, Ami's ponytail is undone and grows longer, past her shoulders, and a bow is formed on her head. White earrings the shape of snowflakes appear and she wears a blue leotard with a white belt, and her skirt is shaped to look like a snowflake, which has blue points and white frills. She wears white and blue boots and also wears a snowflake choker. She also has blue arm warmers with a white ribbon on her chest. Her Season Heart Palette is left hanging on the left side of her belt. As Winter Snowflake, Ami gains a pale blue dress over her Pretty Cure uniform, and her bun grows paler and bigger. She gains a golden tiara with a snowflake brooch in the middle. Her arm warmers changes to gloves that almost cover her arms, and everything else stays the same. This form is known as her "Natural" form. Personality Ami is calm and extremely intelligent, and is the Student Council President of her school. She doesn't get jokes very well, and is the daughter of Yukimura Akihiko, an extremely famous businessman. She works hard and dreams of becoming a famous scientist, giving her the nickname, "The Intelligent Princess". Ami is the best friend of Akikaze Momoko, and excels in both her studies and sports. She is also the present-day incarnation of Winter Snowflake, the princess of snow and intelligence. History Becoming the first target Ami makes her debut when she walks into the classroom where her twin sister, Yukimura Yuriko, was trying to get Koizumi Hana to talk about her secrets on how to make and care for a perfect garden. Ami was able to get Yuriko to find another person to interview, and winked at Hana, marking the start of their friendly relationship. It was later that day, when Ami was walking home, when she heard a loud crash. She ran to find out what that was, and discovered a man, Koizumi Hana and a green squirrel. Ami grew confused, and the man, whose name was Stone, threw an item called a Shard of Darkness, into Ami's neck, and she fainted, and with a few words, Stone turned poor Ami into a monster called a Hidoi. So now it was up to Hana to save Ami. Hana shouted that Ami didn't deserve this, and that she should and must fulfil her dream. Then Hana suddenly transformed into Cure Tulip, the Pretty Cure of Spring. Cure Tulip had successfully saved Ami, and now the task of finding the other three princesses is in the hands of Cure Tulip. Becoming Cure Snowflake Ami had just finished a Student Council Meeting, and went to find her best friend, Akikaze Momoko, but saw that Hana and Chinen Akemi were helping Momoko cook, and Akemi mentioned that she was glad that she, Hana and Momoko were friends. Ami, hurt, ran away into the forest. She then began to cry, then the man who turned Ami into a Hidoi, Stone, appeared and said that her loved her cry of despair. Just then, Ami's sister Yuriko ran into the forest because she wanted to find Ami, but Stone summoned a Shard of Darkness and shot it into Yuriko's neck, and with a few words, Stone turned Yuriko into a Hidoi. Ami was paralysed and felt as if she couldn't move her body. Ami then heard three girls shout something, and in flashes of pink, yellow and red, the girls had arrived. They were the legendary warriors of light, Pretty Cure, Cure Tulip, Cure Flame and Cure Maple. But the Pretty Cure were struggling to defeat the Hidoi. Ami shouted that she loved her sister and that she wanted to protect her always. A green squirrel ran to Ami and started talking! The squirrel, whose name was Bloom, said that she had sensed the power of Winter from Ami, but Ami said that she didn't care a thing about who or what she was, she just wanted to protect all those things and people that she loved. Suddenly, Ami's Season Heart was permanently taken out of her body and changed into a Season Heart Palette. With the help of the Palette, Ami transformed into the Pretty Cure of Winter, Cure Snowflake! Relationships 'Akikaze Momoko - 'Ami and Momoko have been best friends ever since childhood, and both of them had even ran for Student Council President together. Although Ami was the more successful one, Momoko admitted that she never cared about the position, she just wanted to know what others thought of her. Both are also teammates. 'Koizumi Hana - 'Ever since Ami had become a Pretty Cure, Hana and Ami had shared a friendly relationship. Both are teammates. 'Chinen Akemi - 'Ami thinks that Akemi can be irresponsible at times, but she is shown to care for Akemi because she knows about Akemi's past, and she scolded Hana and said that Akemi didn't have a home. Both are teammates. 'Oshiro Cadence - 'Cadence and Ami have the weakest relationship, and constantly bicker, mostly about who is the better Cure. Cure Snowflake 'Cure Snowflake '(キュアスノーフレーク ''Kyua Sunōfurēku) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ami. She controls the season of Winter and the power of snow and ice. She can transform by saying the phrase, ''"Pretty Cure, Charming Season Activation!" ''Her main attack is Winter Snow Blizzard. Attacks |-|Finishers= *Winter Snow Blizzard' - is Cure Snowflake's main attack, which can only be used with the Snow Sword and a special phrase to activate it, which is "Let the snow freeze in the name of Winter!" *'Winter Snow Freezing' - is Cure Snowflake's upgraded attack of Winter Snow Blizzard, which can only be used with the Sparkling Winter Violin and a special phrase to activate it, which is "Freeze, power of snow!" *'Four Season Heart Attack' - is the team's first group attack, which can be used with the Four Season Wands and a special phrase to activate it, which is "The power of four seasons unite! The four souls, overflowing with love!" *'Holy Season Lucky Finale' - is the team's second group attack, which can only be used with the Four Season Instruments, the Cures must be in their "Natural" forms, and they must shout a special phrase to activate it, which is "Shine, burn, blow and freeze, O flowers, sun, wind and snow! Give us your power, four seasons of the year!" *'Grand Universe Term Attack' - is the entire team's first group attack, which can be used with the Four Season Wands and a special phrase to activate it, which is "Glow, the power of five, and the seasons of the year!" *'Raging Heart Purification' - is the entire team's second attack, which can only be used with the Four Season Instruments, the Cures must be in their 'Natural' forms, and they must shout a special phrase to activate it, which is "Sparkle, melodies of hope, passion, kindness, intelligence and peace!" |-|Sub-attacks= *'Snowflake Kick''' - Cure Snowflake kicks the enemy. *'Snowflake Reflection' - Cure Snowflake summons a snowflake-shaped shield. *'Snowflake Statue' - Cure Snowflake turns the enemy into an ice statue. *'Snowflake Icicle' - Cure Snowflake summons shards of ice and shoots them at the enemy. Etymology Yukimura (幸村): ''Yuki (ユキ) is a word that means "snow" and ''Mura ''(村) is a word that means "village". '''Ami (アミ): '''The kanji for ''A (亜) translates to "Asia" or "second", and the kanji for Mi ''(美) translates to "beauty". So therefore, Yukimura Ami means either "Asian snow village beauty" or "second snow village beauty". Her surname could be a pun because Ami holds the power of snow and Winter, and her first name could also be a pun because Japan is a part of Asia, and Ami is known as a "beauty" to others. ''Cure Snowflake ''means the snow from Winter when it is falling from the sky, and makes the snowflake with its beautiful style. Songs Ami's voice actress, Kanae Ito, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hirano Aya, Nagasawa Miki and Endo Aya, the voice actresses of Koizumi Hana, Chinen Akemi and Akikaze Momoko. Singles * Jack Frost * When Winter Comes * Snow Falling, Snow Freezing Duets * Dance (''along with the voice actress of Koizumi Hana) * The Heart Song (along with the voice actress of Chinen Akemi) * Three, Two, One, ACTION!!! (along with the voice actress of Akikaze Momoko) * 100% Princess (along with the voice actresses of Koizumi Hana, Chinen Akemi and Akikaze Momoko) * Dō ka na? (How About That?) (along with the voice actress of Oshiro Cadence) * Raging Heart Melody (along with the voice actresses of Koizumi Hana, Chinen Akemi, Akikaze Momoko and Oshiro Cadence) Quotes The following quotes are quotes said by Ami: *"The gentle snowfall marks the season of Winter! Eternally sparkling, Cure Snowflake!" - Cure Snowflake introduces herself. *"Science is the only way to escape the burden of my father's will, but I still want to please him, though at the same time it isn't what I want to do with my life." - Ami to the Cures about her dream. *"My love is sparkling like ice." - Ami's catchphrase. *"Winter may destroy some parts of the Earth, but I wish not for it to be destroyed, for I love it too much!" - Cure Snowflake to Zero about the Earth. *"Science is quite interesting once you study it." - Ami to Akemi about science. *"I'm not a big fan of heights, oddly enough." - Ami to Akemi about her fear. *"Hana was a better leader than I was, and I won't just sit here waiting for her orders. We will join forces and save Hana!" - Ami to the Cures after Hana was captured. *"Me and Jack Frost, so alike and binded by the soft snow destined to be loved by no one, and questioning our very existence." - Ami's character song, Jack Frost. *"The snow covers my very skin and bathes me in the cold tears of Mother Nature, her desperation for freedom, and so be it." - Ami's character song, When Winter Comes. *"Snow falling, snow freezing, forever sparkling and gathering. For how much value you have is incredible." - Ami's character song. Snow Falling, Snow Freezing. Trivia * Ami is the only Cure in her team to not wear a headpiece. ** Ami is also the only Cure in her team to not have her Cure name as a five-letter word. * Although Cure Snowflake's theme color is believed to be white due to her costume and her hair, there are times where her theme color is shown to be blue, such as in her attacks. She is therefore one of the rare Cures who has 2 theme colors. * Ami is the only blue Cure ever to have black hair in her civilian form. * She is revealed to be afraid of heights. * She is first Cure to have white hair in her Pretty Cure form. * Ami shares a few similarities with Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid: ** Both are the Student Council Presidents of their schools. ** Both are the blue Cures. ** Both are intelligent. ** Both have a sibling. ** Both have related powers (Minami has water powers and Ami has ice powers) ** Their birthdays are both in Winter. ** Both have a braid in their hair. * Ami is the fourth Cure or Cure-like character to wear a braid in her hair, preceded by Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous, Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond and Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid. * She is the fourth blue Cure to be a student council president after Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua, Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty and Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid. ** She is the sixth student council president overall. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Yukimura Ami Cure Snowflake Winter Snowflake Previews Category:Cures Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Blue Cures Category:Characters